That Was Another Day
by Tie19
Summary: Sequel from Month by Month. "-Karena apabila dia mati, lebih baik aku ikut mati." LeonCloud told from Sora's story. Slight RikuSora if you squint. Crap summary, RnR?


A/N: ...oke, oke. Kenapa saya bikin ini? Jawabannya adalah gara-gara gambar yang saya temukan di pixiv. Dan, provokasi dari seorang author berpen-name AkuCintaTulip-Kun—_partner in crime _saya di BBM (?)—yang mampu membuat saya galau sebelum ulangan sejarah. INI SALAHMU, LAGUNA! #bukan

Oke. Awalnya saya biasa aja lihat itu gambar di pixiv. Bayanginnya sih kayak Month by Month gitu. Namun, begitu saya kasih ke dia (?), dia malah usul: "gimana kalo bikin lost scene gitu?". Dan inilah yang terjadi. Meskipun bukan lost scene tapi GRAAAAA—

Oke. Sebelum saya menggila lebih gila (?), enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>Warning: shonen-ai hints, character death, OOC, confusing, maksa dan seterusnya...<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: ...Square Enix wins. *galau*<p>

* * *

><p>. : That Was Another Day : .<p>

* * *

><p>Beware of flashbacks and confusing timeline!<p>

* * *

><p>September, 2013<p>

* * *

><p>"Riku, Riku!"<p>

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Riku hanya menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang kini berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya itu. Riku hanya menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana siang ini, Sora?" tanya Riku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaket tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Sora tersenyum, sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan di sebelah Riku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke makam Cloud dan Leon," ujar Sora, membuat Riku menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "...yah, karena sudah lama saja kita tidak ke sana, kan?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sora, Riku hanya menghela nafas. "Kau ini. Kau baru saja berkunjung ke makam mereka sebulan yang lalu—saat Cloud ulang tahun—dan sekarang kau bilang 'sudah lama tidak ke sana'? Apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Riku, Sora hanya tersenyum lirih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

Riku menatap Sora heran. "...apa itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sora, masih tersenyum lirih, memainkan kotak itu yang masih digenggamnya di tangannya.

"Ini...bukan milikku, Riku. Ini milik Leon." ujarnya. Sepasang bola mata safirnya menatap ke arah kotak kecil yang dibawanya, sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Cincin.

"...ini... Awalnya Leon merencanakannya untuk memberikannya pada Cloud-apabila saat itu Cloud bisa sembuh..."

* * *

><p>Juli, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Mau ke mana?"<p>

Mendengar pertanyaan yang—sepertinya—ditujukan kepadanya, Leon menoleh. Menatap ke arah Sora yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, sepasang mata biru miliknya sedikit meredup. Memang, semenjak Cloud masuk rumah sakit, hampir semua orang di rumah itu menjadi _restless_. Tak terkecuali Sora-bahkan seorang pak tua Merlin pun iya.

"Aku—mau pergi sebentar." ujar Leon kemudian, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih genggaman pintu yang berada di depannya itu. Bersiap untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ke mana?" ulang Sora sekali lagi, membuat Leon menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Membuat sang brunet yang lebih tua itu membalikkan badannya. Menatap Sora dengan senyuman lirih.

"...aku...ingin membeli cincin." ujar Leon kemudian, "...ingin kuberikan pada...Cloud...apabila dia...bisa sembuh."

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Leon kemudian, Sora menyesal menanyakan tujuan Leon tadi.

* * *

><p>Sora menghela nafas berat. Mengusap-usap cincin perak polos yang terletak di kotak berwarna merah tersebut. Pemuda berambut brunet itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sedih yang mulai menjalari hatinya. Membuat nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak-sekaligus membuat Riku sedikit merasa bersalah menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Sora tadi.<p>

Namun, Riku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya detilnya lebih dalam. "...kenapa Leon tetap membeli cincin itu? Bukankah dia...seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa nyawa Cloud tak bisa diselamatkan?"

Lagi, Sora tersenyum lirih. Menutup kotak merah yang dibawanya itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kuburan. "Itu..,"

* * *

><p>Juni, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"—Squall, keluar sebentar, yuk."<p>

Mendengar—atau lebih tepatnya 'menguping'—ajakan Cloud kepada Leon, Sora mengintip dari balik dinding. Menatap ke arah Leon yang terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk, menanggapi ajakan Cloud. Begitu melihat Cloud dan Leon keluar dari rumah, Sora langsung mengikuti dari belakang.

"Mau ke mana, heh?" tanya Riku dari seberang ruangan. Sora menoleh ke arah Riku, meringis dengan _innocent _ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang membawa koran tersebut.

"Ke luar sebentar. Jangan kangen, ya!" celetuk Sora kemudian, sebelum kemudian berlari keluar, menyusul—lebih tepatnya menguntit—Leon dan Cloud. Membuat Riku menghela nafas melihat kelakuannya.

Sora terus mengikuti langkah Leon dan Cloud—sembunyi-sembunyi, tentunya—dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat 'kesayangan' Cloud belakangan ini. Sora segeramencari tempat persembunyian yang 'aman', sebelum kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu jauh dari sana.

"...apa kau sebegitu senangnya dengan langit senja, Cloud? Sampai hampir setiap hari datang ke sini." Sora mendengar Leon berbicara. Ia kemudian mengintip sejenak, melihat Leon dan Cloud yang kini sedang berdiam-diaman di pinggir sungai.

"Memangnya tak boleh, Squall? Aku...hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan seperti ini sebanyak-banyaknya selama aku masih hidup." Mendengar jawaban dari Cloud, Sora bisa melihat tubuh Leon sedikit menegang sejenak. Sora nyaris menahan nafasnya.

"Kau...kenapa, sih? Kenapa... Berkata seperti kau akan mati begitu?" gumam Leon pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sora. Sora menggigit bibirnya, antara merasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah ketika mendengar tawa lirih dari Cloud.

"Haha... Karena... Aku memang akan mati, bodoh." Sora berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan air matanya yang kini sudah menyesak, sementara Leon hanya membelalakkan matanya, "Kau...tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku akan mati. Tak lama lagi, Squall. Tak akan ada satu tahun... Bahkan kurang dari seperempatnya."

Usaha Sora menahan air matanya terasa semakin sulit ketika melihat Leon memeluk Cloud tiba-tiba.

"—bodoh..." gumam Leon, setengah berbisik—namun entah kenapa Sora masih bisa mendengarnya—di telinga Cloud. Leon menggigit bibirnya, sebelum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat kepala Cloud makin terbenam di dada bidang Leon. "Kau tak akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku tahu itu. Kau—kau tak akan mati—kau bahkan bisa menang melawan Sephiroth dengan selamat—kau—kau—"

Nafas Leon tercekat ketika air matanya mulai menyesak keluar. Cloud, dengan kepala yang masih terbenam di dada bidang Leon, hanya tertawa pahit.

"Tidak, Squall... Tidak. Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tak tahu..." gumam Cloud lirih. Membuat Leon mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, seakan tak ingin melepas Cloud lagi untuk selamanya.

"Bodoh... Aku...tak ingin melihatmu pergi..."

Dan air mata Sora pun menetes.

Berkali-kali Sora mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Air mata tetap turun dari matanya dengan bebas. Berbisik "Maaf, Leon... Maaf..." dengan lirih. Sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Maaf karena aku tak memberitahumu kalau umur Cloud tinggal sekitar dua bulan lagi..."

* * *

><p>Nafas Riku serasa tercekat mendengar cerita Sora. Ia menatap Sora yang masih tersenyum lirih sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang menghiasi batu nisan Cloud dan Squall.<p>

"Jadi—kau... Sengaja tak memberitahu Leon?" tanya Riku kemudian. Sora mengangguk, merasakan angin semilir menghembuskan rambut pendeknya dan rambut semi-panjang Riku.

"...kenapa?"

Sora hanya tersenyum.

"Karena..."

* * *

><p>Juli, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintainya, Sora."<p>

Mendengar pengakuan singkat dari Leon, Sora hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Matanya yang sedikit berkantung itu menatap Leon yang menggenggam tangan Cloud erat-erat dengan lirih. Oh, sungguh, pemandangan itu dan tiga kata yang diucapkan Leon tadi mampu membuat hatinya serasa diiris-iris.

"Aku...Mencintainya. Aku tak ingin dia mati duluan. Aku," nafas Leon tercekat, "...tak ingin kehilangannya."

Sora menatap Leon sebentar, sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah Cloud yang masih terbaring dengan tenang, masih tak sadarkan diri. Nafasnya terasa makin berat melihat kedua lelaki itu.

"Apabila dia mati..." Leon menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, menunduk dan mencium jemari Cloud yang lemas itu. "...lebih baik aku ikut mati."

Air mata Leon pun menetes perlahan.

* * *

><p>Seusai menceritakan kejadian masa lalu tersebut, Sora meletakkan kotak cincin itu di depan batu nisan Leon. Riku tercengang, sebelum kemudian satu pertanyaan lagi muncul di otaknya.<p>

"...kenapa cincin itu kau 'kembalikan' kepada Leon?"

"...itu..."

* * *

><p>Agustus, 2012<p>

* * *

><p>"Sora, boleh aku titip ini?"<p>

Mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba dari Leon, Sora menoleh. Menatap ke arah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang dibawa oleh Leon.

"...nanti, kalau aku ada apa-apa... Kembalikan. Kapan-kapan saja."

"...? Kenapa mau kau titipkan padaku, Leon?" tanya Sora heran. Leon terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas. Berjalan menuju Sora, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sora dan memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah itu kepada brunet yang lebih muda itu. Sora hanya menatap Leon heran.

"...aku sudah pernah bilang kan dulu? Kalau Cloud mati, lebih baik...aku ikut mati." kata Leon pelan. Membuat kedua bola mata Sora membesar.

"...Leon, lupakan Cloud. Kumohon." gumam Sora lirih, nadanya terdengar sedikit memohon. Leon menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sora—kau tak mengerti apa-apa." ujar Leon kemudian, sembari melepas genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sora. Leon kemudian berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan itu. Membuka lacinya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Sora terbelalak.

"Le—leon? Leon! Hei!" jerit Sora ketika melihat Leon mengangkat pistol itu, kemudian mengecek pelurunya. Ada. Leon tersenyum lirih.

"Diam. Jangan ikut campur." Leon berujar sembari mendekatkan moncong pistol tersebut ke kepalanya sendiri. Sora makin terbelalak. Panik.

"Leon! A—apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" pekik Sora, berharap ia bisa menghentikan aksi gila dari Leon tersebut. Namun Leon menggeleng, matanya terpejam. Jemarinya seakan siap menarik pelatuknya kapan saja.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Sora. Kau tak tahu."

"LEON!"

_DOR!_

—dan Sora pun menjerit tertahan melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat itu mulai menghiasi lantai ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Riku hanya terdiam melihat air mata kekasihnya itu menetes.<p>

"Karena—karena cincin ini milik Leon. Hanya Leon yang bisa memberikannya kepada Cloud," ucap Sora lirih, suaranya sedikit gemetar karena menangis, "meskipun mereka sudah mati—tapi—" dan tangisan sunyi Sora pun pecah.

Melihat Sora terisak sunyi, Riku hanya bisa terdiam. Pemuda beramnut silver itu menggigit bibirnya, sebelum kemudian memeluk Sora. Mengusap-usap pipi Sora perlahan, menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu.

Sora tertawa perlahan ketika Riku menghapus air matanya. "Aku...aku...seharusnya bahagia, kan?" gumamnya, masih tertawa lirih. "Mereka...kini bahagia di 'sana'. Seharusnya aku bahagia..."

Riku hanya diam. Mengusap-usap punggung Sora, berusaha menenangkan sang brunet yang masih sedikit terisak.

"...tugasku... Sudah selesai." gumam Sora kemudian. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya, perlahan. Ia kemudiian tersenyum—bukan tersenyum lirih, tapi senyum yang tampak lega.

"Riku..."

"Ya?"

"Ayo...pulang"

"Baiklah."

Ketika mereka berbalik pergi, bayangan samar-samar dari seorang Squall Leonhart pun muncul. Tersenyum tipis, membisikkan kata "Terima kasih." sebelum kemudian menghilang lagi.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Akhirnya Sora 'mengembalikan'nya juga."<p>

"...eh? Mengembalikan apa?"

"Kau mau tahu, ne? Kalau begitu... Tutup matamu."

"Eh...? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, tutup matamu saja."

"...uh. Baiklah."

"...nah, sudah. Buka matamu dan lihat jarimu."

"—ah? Ci—cincin?"

"Hn. Untukmu. Kau bilang kau dulu ingin kan? Yang modelnya sama dengan milikku yang kubeli dua tahun lalu. Katamu...supaya kita...terlihat seperti _couple,_ kan?"

"...ahaha. Kau ingat... Terima kasih."

* * *

><p>AN: Crappy ending. Sungguh. Saya emang ga jago bikin ending. Hukshuks. Harusnya kaga tamaaat #plak #bukan

Nah. Nah nah nah. Saya masih ada ide satu lagi buat sequelnya Month by Month sama fic ini. Tentang Sora, op kors. Mau? Mau? 8D #nawarin

Oke. Emm... Boleh minta review~? :3


End file.
